Existing cellular radios commonly communicate via a single cellular service, for example, analog, Personal Communication Service (PCS), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Global System for Mobilization (GSM), or Iridium service. A radio typically communicates by generating and receiving a waveform that is fixed throughout the lifetime of the radio. A problem with such a radio is that when a user moves from a "home" location to a "remote" location, the radio is not easily configurable to communicate at the remote location. For example, when a user travels overseas, the user's radio doesn't support a service that is available at the home location. In such situations, the user may need to, for example, rent or purchase a radio that is compatible with local communication equipment.
Another problem is when existing radios need to update or receive a software application (e.g., wireless email, operating system). Typically, a radio is taken into a service center to update or receive an application so that the radio can provide a service associated therewith. This is time consuming and expensive.
Frequently, users of radios such as police, federal agency, and military encounter difficulties when attempting to interoperate communication equipment. For example, when a representative from the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) travels to a remote location, the representative may need to borrow equipment from regional officials to communicate with local police and fire services. Similarly, in the military community, a Navy ship may desire, for example, to make and receive phone calls at a port at a remote location via local infrastructure equipment. Frequently, existing systems do not allow interoperability between military and local communication equipment. So a problem with such systems is interoperability between communications equipment. Another problem with such systems are the additional complexity and expense to "translate" from one communication technique to another.
Another problem with existing radios is with verifying when a radio meets a predetermined specification for communications. For example, when the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) needs to validate that a radio meets a predetermined specification (e.g., noninterference, splatter, noise, out-of-band noise), a method to verify the specification is needed to ensure a radio operates according to regulatory restriction. In other words, the FCC needs to verify the performance for different types of radios. Additionally, when a radio is modified by a technician, the FCC needs to verify performance parameters for the radio. So, a problem with existing technology is the verification of a radio operation within predetermined specifications when performing communication operations.
Thus, what is needed are a radio and method to perform radio communications at a remote location. What is also needed are a radio and method to communicate different waveforms. Also, what is needed are a radio and method to simply and inexpensively update or receive a software application. What is also needed is a radio that interoperates with various communications equipment. What is also needed are a radio and method for communicating via various communication techniques. Also what is needed are a radio and method for verifying when the radio will operate at predetermined specifications when performing communication operations.